


Out of My League

by thecrabman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrabman/pseuds/thecrabman
Summary: Basically Dream being in love with George but thinking he's not good enough
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. I'd never find someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> um hi... so im really bored and this is inspired by Out of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums and Heat Waves (i know youve read it) ;). I wanna say thanks to grey for telling me to write this. its probably gonna be 5ish chapters so try not to get bored

"Okay, I have to go to bed guys." The room gets slightly darker as Dream closes out of Minecraft and opens discord.  


  


"Aww" George whines, "Goodnight Dream."

  


"Night dude" says Sapnap sounding distant.

  


"Night." Dream mumbles before leaving the call and climbing into bed. Closing his eyes he can feel the wave of sleep wash over him as he drifts off.

  


Dreams standing alone in his kitchen when his phone rings. Walking over to the couch he picks up his phone and sees its a call from George.

  


"Hey, what's up" he says as the picks up the phone. George usually texts him.

  


"I think I'm in love." George says from the other end of the line, "I met this girl while getting dinner and she's super nice and funny! What do I do?"

  


"Huh?" is all he could say, " what about us? We've been together for a month!" Dream asks. Did George honestly forget? They flirt all the time!

  


"You really thought we were together?" George laughs, "Why would I ever like someone like you? Its all for the views right?"

  


Dream doesn't know how to respond or what to think. George said he loves me... we talk about everything.. was it all fake?

  


"I-I have to go, good luck with this girl." He mutters before hanging up the phone.

_  
_

Eyes snapping open Dream sits up and looks at his clock. _1:40._ Great. First of all what was that dream about? He knows he likes George as a friend but not like that. And second of all does George really hate him? No, George wouldn't talk to him if he didn't like him... right? Grabbing his phone he texts Sapnap. 

_**  
** _

_**Dreamwastaken:** dude do you think George hates me?  
_

**_Sapnap:_ ** ___No? Why would he? and isnt it like 2 am in florida?_

**_Dreamwastaken:_ ** _are you sure he doesnt hate me? i had a really weird dream where he said he only talks to me for the views_ _  
_

_**Sapnap:** _ _I'm sure he doesnt hate you just go back to sleep it was just a bad dream_  


**_Dreamwastaken:_ ** _ok ill try to sleep thanks sapnap_ _  
_

_  
_

Turing his phone off Dream rolls over in bed. Closing his eyes he try's to go back to sleep, but all he can think about is George. George and his cute smile, the way he makes Dream happy when they talk... Dream can feel his heartbeat racing as he realizes he has a crush on George. He also realizes that George is insanely out of his league, being the amazing human he is. Tired but not able to sleep, Dream pulls out his phone and shuffles a random playlist. Once again he can feel himself drifting off into sleep when the chorus _[](https://genius.com/Fitz-and-the-tantrums-out-of-my-league-lyrics#note-1986236)_of the song comes on,

_'_ _Cause you were out of my league_

_All the things I belive_

_You were just the right kind_

_Yeah, you are more then just a dream._


	2. Got my heartbeat racing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda forgot about this 👁👄👁... anyway here a last minute chapter i wrote. thanks to grey for helping writing this  
> side note: i dont simp for george i just think he is a very beautiful man

Dream woke up to a blaring alarm in his ear, groaning he threw his phone somewhere in his room then stuffing his face in his pillow. He didn’t want to be awake, he didn’t want to face reality. Last night he had come to the realization that he had feelings for his friend. It was going to be so awkward and so painful for Dream. How could he talk to George now? He wouldn’t be able to have the same dynamic with him on streams anymore. How could he playfully flirt with George if he really meant it?

Dream let out a scream into his pillow like he was some high school girl screaming about her crush...well that was true... but his situation wasn't. Suddenly he felt little paws on his back as patches yowled in his ear. He turned over giving Patches time to get off his back as he petted her. After so much meowing from the hungry cat, Dream pushed himself out of bed to go feed her.

He went and retrieved his phone before trudging over to the kitchen. His phone had multiple notifications from Sapnap and George but he ignored them. Dream really wasn’t in the mood for taking.

Making breakfast he looked at patches and said “Am I worthless?” Since patches is a cat she didn’t respond, she just meowed and moved to sit on the couch. Pulling up Discord on his phone he noticed George had messaged him again.

**_GeorgeNotFound:_ ** _hey im going to stream later, want to join?_

Silently debating whether to respond or not Dream decided on saying,

**_Dreamwastaken:_ ** _im not sure_

**_Dreamwastaken:_ ** _im not feeling to good today_

Dream turned off his phone so he wouldn’t be tempted to say anything else to George. Moving into the bathroom, he swiftly got into the shower and turned the water cold. He should just ignore George right? If George only used him for views he would know? The cold water made Dream shiver but he didn’t care, he needed to clear his mind right now. What if he made things awkward with his paranoid self? What if his friends thought he was weird and stopped talking to him? No, that won't happen… Sapnap wouldn’t abandon him. 

A ding from his phone pulled him out of his thoughts.

**_Sapnap:_ ** _Hey dude_

**_Sapnap:_ ** _Are you okay? You seemed kinda out of it last night_

Leaning out of the shower he carefully typed out his response.

  
**_Dreamwastaken:_ ** _yeah im fine it was just a bad dream_

Stepping out of the shower, he remembered Georges face from his streams. How he smiled his beautiful smile whenever Dream made a dumb joke. How they always made each other laugh. How his face could light up the room just from one glance. Dream kept thinking about George and his beauty, his personality, his _dumb_ accent, all while falling deeper for him. Intent on keeping up his daydreams of George, Dream ignored the repeating dings of his phone going off, and felt his heartbeat go faster as he thought of George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay i know this is shorter than last chapter... thanks for reading if you did! give me ideas on what you want to see in the upcoming chapters. thank you for giving me kudos it means a lot <3


	3. From time to time I pinch myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyoo!! so i didn't write this chapter my friend did so blame any mistakes on them :D sorry for the short chapter again i promise the next one will be longer!

Dream couldn’t bring himself to face his friends. 

He just felt embarrassed around George and awkward around Sapnap. So he ignored the constant buzzing of his phone and drowned it out with almost anything he could. Music was constantly playing around the house and god was it lonely. After a couple days Dream wanted nothing more to hear the voices of his best friends again, but in a cruel way this was his punishment.

How awful was of him to have a crush on his best friend? Dream felt so guilty either way he would be hurting George. If he did confess it would probably ruin their friendship but if he didn’t confess he would just continue to push him away. 

Dream slammed his head down on the desk, he was trying to edit a new video but he was just too distracted. Groaning Dream gave up grabbing his phone and scrolling through messages from George, Sapnap, even Bad. 

**_Sapnap_ ** _ : dude c'mon you gotta answer me sometime? please just tell me you’re okay alright? i care about you pissbaby _

Dream debated answering for a bit before deciding if that out of all people he would really like to talk to Sapnap right now. He had know Sapnap forever and whatever it wasn’t important.

Slowly he thought of a response before typing back. 

  
  


**_Dream:_ ** _ hey i’m fine, promise just been...tired i guess but i should have known you’d miss me sappy nappy. _

  
  


**_Sapnap_ ** _ : DUDE literally everyone’s been freaking out about you going silent George was even ready to admit his love for you! now go sleep rn the last thing i need is sleep deprived dumb ass on my hands. _

  
  


**_Dream:_ ** _ yeah yeah sure MOM _

  
  


Dream couldn’t keep himself from wheezing even this brief small conversation with Sapnap made him feel so much better. He trudged his way down to the kitchen to get some water. Then he made sure Patches was okay before heading to go to sleep as Sapnap requested. The minute his head hit the pillow he could only think about george.

Just everything about George just WOW AWGOOA . Dream wondered if he could ever get over George probably not though. It would be just his luck to fall in love with the most perfect human ever even though he could never live him back. Dream huffed once again feeling the urge to just scream into the void. Why did life hate him so much?

Before he knew it, Dream was dragged into a light sleep. Hoping that by the morning he had the courage to face his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far <3 comment any suggestions for what you want to happen next :))

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter :) sorry its so short imma try to make the other chapters longer. I don't have much school this week so I'll try to get the next chapter out in 2 to 3 days. anyway lemme know what you think in the comments


End file.
